eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Familiars Wild
in Qeynos Capitol District or Steward Kres in The City of Freeport | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes * You can only complete the mission once per day. If you have already completed the mission and need to wait until the next day, the Steward will reply with "I'll have more tasks for you tomorrow, ." * You can delete the quest, then re-hail the Steward to receive a new random quest. *"Grey" creatures can give updates, too. To be in fight you can fear or root the mob (without damage). Steps The quest will ask you to capture 11 monsters/creatures/etc., from one of the following categories below, in an empty familiar cage that you will receive from the Steward. Below are some suggestions for monsters that should update the quest (this is not a complete list). * Amphibians: ** Turtles (bestiary) and frogs (bestiary). ** Examples include muck toads in the Peat Bog, small sand tortoises in Outpost of the Overlord and korascian mudhoppers in Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands. * Aquatic creatures: **Crocodiles (bestiary) and crabs (bestiary). ** Examples include coastal crabs in Queen's Colony , A Nerius crab on the beach in Nektulos Forest, brine sifters in Sunken City and an adamantine karkata in Tranquil Sea. ** Note: while fish and octopus are classified as Aquatic in some listings (such as EQ2 Zam's Bestiary), they will not update the quest. Crocodiles don't belong here: they belong in Reptiles, but what can you do? * Bats: ** Creatures from the bat category (bestiary). **NOTE: Echobreath in Darklight Wood will not update the quest; named creatures are sometimes too powerful to be trapped in the cage. ** Examples include *** : stygian screechers, and shale bats (Shale bats in the Caves work if you can make them live long enough.) *** : * Bears: ** Creatures from the bear category (bestiary). ** Examples include briarpaws in Enchanted Lands, giant kodiaks in Antonica, glacier bears in Everfrost, wilderbears in Outpost of the Overlord or bear cubs in Oakmyst Forest. * Birds ** Hawks (bestiary), vulrich (bestiary) and ducks (bestiary). ** Examples include *** : *** : or *** : Brownbeaks *** : *** : *** : *** : various Plumewit * Boars: ** Pigs (bestiary) **''There are very few spawn locations for boars, so you may want to consider deleting the quest and requesting a new quest.'' ** Examples include sick pigs in Village of Somborn, and the linked swines in Nektropos Castle. In Nektropos you will, however, have to zone out and back in repeatedly to obtain enough spawns for the 11 kills. Note that the single triple-up swine cannot be caged, and the Swine Lord will not update the quest; the encounter must be the version with 2 or 3 linked swine. ** Note that boarfiends will not update the quest. Hellboars (bestiary) also do not appear to update the quest. ** Pigs in Thundering Steppes will not update the quest. ** Bentor the Mighty in New Halas does update the quest. * Bovids: ** Cows (bestiary), deer (bestiary), sheep (bestiary) and camels (bestiary). ** Examples include thicket deer in Enchanted Lands, grove deer in Queen's Colony, A mature antelope in The Thundering Steppes and mith deer in the Commonlands, a backwood stag or backwood doe in Cobalt Scar. * Canines: ** Wolves (bestiary) and hyenas (bestiary). ** Examples include timber wolves in Antonica and carrion hounds in the Commonlands. * Cats: ** Lions (lion bestiary, lioness bestiary), tigers (bestiary), leopards, most sabretooths (great cat bestiary, sabretooth bestiary) and cats (bestiary). ** Examples include *** : s/ s *** : *** : s * Dire creatures: ** Raptors (bestiary), some sabretooths in Return of Kunark zones, dire bears (bestiary), dire wolves (direwolf bestiary, dire wolf bestiary), brutes (bestiary), stags (bestiary) and yeti (bestiary). ** Examples include *** : *** : 11x + Named at ...so you have to wait for respawn *** : (Brutes)are right near the Druid Ring, but oddly, the nearby (should qualify as Raptor) do not update the quest'' * Drakes: ** Drakes (bestiary), drakota and fae drakes (bestiary). ** Examples include: *** : *** : *** : on the center island "Falinpol" on the surrounding wall, an Awakened zealot around the Droumlunds * Enchanted creatures: ** Hellhounds (bestiary), flying snakes (bestiary) and khoalrat (bestiary). ** Examples include *** : at Crater Pond *** : *** : at *** : *** : and s in Esoterra Gardens **Warning! The in , in , , in , in and the mystail rats in don't count as Enchanted creatures, even though the first five use the flying snake and the last uses the khoalrat model. * '''Insects': ** Spiders (arachnoid bestiary), beetles (bestiary), dragonflies (bestiary), wasps (bestiary), bees (bestiary) and scorpions (bestiary). ** Note: bixies will not update the quest. ** Examples include *** : at Bell-ZoneIn from Freeport, at Bell-ZoneIn from Freeport *** : *** : *** : damselflies and Deathwings *** : and , Pox Swarm and Scavian Swarm *** : under the docks (Crabs are insects!? but diseased malarians are not? That's EQ2 logic for you!). * '''Mystical' creatures: ** Manticores (bestiary), cockatrice (bestiary), abominations (bestiary), displacer beasts (bestiary), rust monsters (bestiary) and owlbears(bestiary). ** Examples include *** : duststingers *** : *** : rustfiends on the beach *** : *** : fearstalkers *** : sattar abominations, thule sattar (The named sattar doesn't update the quest). *** : s and s * '''Reptiles': ** Chokidai (bestiary),basilisks, and lizards (bestiary). ** Examples include: *** : and near *** : *** : *** : * Rodents: ** Rats (bestiary), mole rats (bestiary), armadillos (bestiary), scavenging and cross greatmoles in POM work as well, **beavers (bestiary) and badgers (bestiary). ** Examples include puny scavengers in the Peat Bog or in the Commonlands: banded armadillo, (around ), cross greatmoles in Plane of Magic . * Simians: ** Gorillas (bestiary) and monkeys (bestiary). ** Examples include monkeys found in Maj'Dul in the courtyard of the Golden Scepter and shrine scavengers in the Mystic Lake as well as Pakiat Siamang (e.g. @ ) in . Hints and tips * To capture a monster, you need to be hated by the encounter, but you must not kill the encounter before you have used the cage. * Many heroic encounters, raid encounters and non-attackable NPCs may not be caged. Some of these monsters may nevertheless display the quest icon (sack) on their names. * If caging a low level monster, you may want to engage the encounter with your auto attack turned off (or not wielding weapons), with an ability that does not deal damage such as: **Assassin: , and for less cool down wait time. **Beastlord: and for less cool down wait time. **Berserker: **Brigand: and for less cool down wait time. **Bruiser: (Please add info) **Channeler: , **Coercer: , **Conjuror: **Defiler: , **Dirge: , , **Fury: **Guardian: **Illusionist: **Inquisitor: **Monk: , , **Mystic: and for less cool down wait time. **Necromancer: **Paladin: **Ranger: , , , and **Shadowknight: , **Swashbuckler: and for less cool down wait time. **Templar: **Troubador: **Warden: and **Warlock: and **Wizard: If you are Max Level, (110 currently) You can mentor to 10-20 and still have over a million HP. even lvl 80's wont be able to hurt you. just walk up and let them aggro and snag them. Most of the familiars (fabled and ethereal) have some damage proc, so it's better to unsummon your familiar (if you have any) and remove all damage proc items from your gear before you start caging creatures. Fighter classes that have Planar Mastery: Fighter should unequip it to take the damage effect off of most taunts and detaunts. An alternative is to engage them from range - most procs are limited range, so if the mob is too far away, they won't be hit. Most of the spells mentioned have a decent range, and the cage spell may cast well before it loses its red shading. If you unsummon your familiar, don't forget to re-summon before Examining the new one, or you won't get the option to give XP to your current familiar. See also * The classification of animals to be caged is the same as used for the Beastlord and Channeler classes, so you may find the beastlord warders page and the channeler construct pages helpful. Similarly, the EQ2Wire’s Guide to Beastlord Warders may be useful. Monsters can be searched by classification on the EQ2 ZAM Bestiary. Rewards *Familiar Cage x2 Season 6 - confirmed random familiar crate awards: * Treasured (blue) ** Spotted Leopard ** Spiritual Protector ** Skeletal Cobra ** Stone of Gygax ** Red Barn Owl ** Obol Sludgeling * Legendary (yellow) ** Pox Incarnate ** Innovative Scanner ** Rotting Bullgore ** Rotting Macaw * Fabled (purple) ** Fire Quacker ** Remnant of Tartan ** D-Twenty